puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazee (Sage)
This is an article about a Sage Ocean flag, for the article about the pirate, see Crazee. Crazee is a flag on the Sage Ocean. Crazee acquired its new name in recognition of the major personality characteristic of its members in Early July 2008. Not looking to get into wars, but we are happy to make alliances. History Crazee was originally named Sage Rockstars, founded by Vanway, and passed to Bondpinky upon his retirement. Public Statement Crazee about the game and we like to puzzle together Extended Public Statement The word motivation means different things to different people. It is not something that comes in a package or in a special offer. It is not a set factor. It is as individual as we are and comes from inside us. It is an inner energy that we must muster or find. It can be an extraordinarily powerful force. The motivation of single individuals can change the path of the world. Where, we ask, do people find that kind of strength and determination? All the more extraordinary then that motivation is purely "thought." The way we feel about something can sink us into lethargy or drive us into a frenzy of activity. It is those thoughts put into words that provide us with the fuel for motivation and that is what we call encouragement. The trouble is finding that encouragement is not always easy. It is amazing that our thoughts alone can be responsible for such a powerful force. The fact is that we are the product of what goes on in our minds. Yet many of us think negatively about our prospects, our dreams and our ambitions. We allow the reality of our day-to-day work to get us down. We become disconnected from our path and our ambitions. We become discouraged and lose our motivation. When we were younger, we dreamed big dreams. It seemed a simple process to imagine a world in which we could be whatever we wanted. Dreams were a big part of our reality. Positive thoughts poured out of us and things seemed to be very simple. Of course, we grew and learned very quickly that things did not just happen. We learned that we had to put in effort and even hard work to get what we wanted. Many times we gave up and decided to opt for easier options. Strangely enough we discovered that there were no easy options and as a result we became dissatisfied. We lost the thread that connected us to our dreams. The stars remained high and bright in the sky yet we trod with heavy feet through the world of responsibility nursing grievances. We blamed others for our disappointments. Routine responsibilities seemed to engulf us. Family, school, work, financial and other obligations took over. We became at the mercy of these forces and relinquished control and responsibility for our own destiny. At this low point, motivation that needs to come from inside ourselves is replaced with having to do things in order to please others. Things may be sweetened for a while by incentives. We might plan holidays or work for bonuses, telling ourselves that we deserve to have something to look forward to. Yet none of these things, including the goods that we buy with our rewards for service, seem to make any difference. Too soon, we have to face up to the reality. The debts must be paid. We grudgingly return to work in order to fulfil our 'responsibilities.' We need to change this sad state of affairs. We need, somehow, to rise above this and take a look over the parapet. Somehow we must find that motivation again. We must find one that is linked to what we want and to what we are inside. We must find a reason to feel alive, to look forward to the day and to immerse ourselves in life with a capital 'L.' We must find love, passion and enjoyment in everything we do, knowing it is a step towards our greater goal. The fact is that there are always going to be tasks that we have to do that we dislike. This takes us back to where we discovered that life could be hard work. Accept this fact and move on. Deal with it and 'Do the thing.' Sweeten unpalatable tasks with small rewards and incentives. Do them for the love of someone else. Get down to work with someone else and share the burden. Why not trade that chore with another? At the end of the day we have to separate the small unpleasant things from the bigger picture. This is your long-term dream and ambition. You may wait on tables or clean the kitchen now, but ultimately you are going to own a chain of very successful restaurants. So, how do you get from washing the dishes to running an empire? Unbelievably the motivation required is the same. It comes from the same place, which is inside you. You start with the big picture. Focus for a minute on what you really want. Accept that this will be hard work. It will require sacrifices but it can be done. Speak directly to your heart. Have a 'No holds barred' honest conversation with yourself. Your subconscious mind is a powerful place. It can win you Olympic gold medals or it can leave you shaking with uncontrollable fear, unable to walk across a bridge. Learn to speak with your subconscious. It will do what you tell it to. This will depend on one thing only and that is the thoughts that you feed it. So, your challenge is to dream your dream, focus on the bigger picture and feed your mind only with positive thoughts about how you will get there. Most people feel insecure and out of their depth at some times. We feel this way if we do not think we have the skills to reach our target. Skills can be learnt, so set about learning them. Find out where to go to acquire them. You might already be in a good place. The dishwasher is only a few feet away from the chef. In between washes, offer to prep vegetables. Come to work an hour earlier and stay later. Offer to help, not simply because you are a nice person but because you want to learn. Start to acquire more skills. Make yourself invaluable, the more you learn the closer in steps you will come to your goal. Give yourself challenges and seek opportunities to push yourself. Get outside of your comfort zone. It's interesting to note how so much of our daily conversation is so negative. The words we use and the body language we display is relentlessly downbeat. We need to focus on turning this around. Problems become opportunities and as for failure; it is the most valuable learning experience you can have. We need to move from a position of having to do something, towards being in control. It takes a little courage and a little nerve, but no more than sitting on a bicycle without training wheels for the first time! Choose to do something and you are taking control. If you 'have' to do it, or are told to, then you have lost control. The vegetable prep in the kitchen, leads to one day a week at catering college. That leads to responsibility, which in turn leads to experience and more qualification. Before too long you are a professional chef, experimenting with and being complimented on dishes you have created. You are a step away from owning your own restaurant. The motivation and the drive necessary is the same as when you were stuck washing dishes in a dead end, low paid, "have to" job that you resented. Get out there, get exercise, give yourself some lift. Get moving get motivated, take risks, find new perspectives. Immerse yourself in reading about successful people, you'll find it's all the same: drive, determination, and a refusal to give up. Above all paint yourself into the big picture of your success and self-belief. You were put on this earth to make a difference, accept nothing less. The sooner you start, the sooner you will succeed. Find the motivation to work To find motivation's not difficult It's really just up to you If you have a dream to be realised Here's just what you have to do. You should look out for life's chances Get better at the things that you do Work hard at improving yourself Make yourself the best of the crew. To live your dream and make it come true To find motivation , here's what to do Believe in yourself and follow your star Such self-belief will help you go far Never give up, you can and will do it Have that attitude and you'll never rue it.